Cold Case
by dconanfamily
Summary: Sebuah kisah di hari yang dingin. Tentang kakak-beradik detektif berkacamata, seorang pemuda aneh yang penuh kebohongan, dan kasus yang tidak akan pernah terungkap kebenarannya. [Rate M untuk adegan sadis] [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Parasyte © Hitoshi Iwaaki

* * *

 **COLD CASE**

a crossover fanfiction

by Ethan Hondou (Sabrina) & Yukiko Katsuragi (keumcchi)

* * *

 _Di atas bumi seseorang—atau sesuatu—berpikir_ _,_ _jika setengah umat manusia musnah, berapa banyakkah hutan yang bisa diselamatkan?_

 _Di atas bumi_ _seseorang berpikir_ _,_ _jika 99% umat manusia musnah, akankah polusi berkurang hingga 99%?_

 _Seseorang berpikir "Andai kita melindungi kehidupan..."_

.

.

" _Berita Spesial. Hari Minggu siang ditemukan tiga jenazah di kediaman keluarga Yoshihara. Korban adalah Mikako Yoshihara (40), Keiko Yoshihara (16), dan Haru Yoshihara (12). Menurut hasil penyelidikan sementara, korban dibunuh dan dimutilasi. Saat ini, pihak kepolisian masih mencari Takeru Yoshihara (41) yang menghilang dari tempat kejadian. Penyelidikan masih terus berlanjut untuk menemukan pelaku pembunuhan kasus ini. Selanjutnya, kami lanjutkan dengan berita olahraga—"_

"Lagi-lagi kasus pembunuhan sadis," ujar Shukichi sambil bertopang dagu. "Detektif hebat sepertiku pun belum tentu bisa menyelesaikan semua kasus pembunuhan."

"Menghentikan perdebatan ibu-ibu tetangga saja _Aniki_ tidak bisa," sahut Conan dari balik koran tanpa memalingkan wajahnya. Bocah empat belas tahun itu pun masih bisa mengejek saat sedang membaca koran. Shukichi langsung kesal mendengarnya dan hendak membalas, tetapi ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk membalas adiknya yang satu itu.

"Bocah sepertimu lebih baik diam saja." Shukichi mengejek sambil mengganti saluran televisi. Ternyata, kalimat barusan sanggup membuat Conan mengangkat wajahnya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Jangan lupa kalau kita dititipkan di rumah Yukiko _obasan_ oleh ibu karena _Aniki_ selalu berbicara banyak tentang pekerjaan sampingan sebagai detektif swasta," ujar Conan sambil melirik Shukichi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Conan kembali membaca korannya, tetap berbicara. "Hari ini pun tidak ada panggilan kasus. Kurasa lebih baik serahkan urusan detektif ini padaku, kau urus saja turnamen _Shogi_ mendatang untuk mendapat gelar pertama. Memangnya kau sudah yakin bakal menang?"

 _Cih, adik yang merepotkan._

Shukichi beranjak dari sofa, berkacak pinggang di hadapan Conan yang masih membaca. "Taruhan, kalau hari ini ada satu klien, kau harus mau mengenalkanku pada seniormu di sekolah."

Conan mendongak. " _Dare?_ Miyamoto-san, perempuan yang sedang _a_ _niki_ taksir itu?" tanya Conan sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Shukichi mengangguk cepat, mendadak wajahnya bersemu kemerahan. "Perempuan galak itu? _Yada yo_."

"Ayolah, lagipula ini hanya taruhan." Shukichi mulai memancing Conan. "Kau mau menyerah dan membiarkan aku menang begitu saja? Kau benar-benar ingin mengenalkan _Yumitan_ padaku, ya?"

Conan mendecak kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah." Ia menghela napas pendek. "Lagipula, hari sudah siang, sepertinya tidak akan ada kasus untukmu."

" _Urusai_. Dasar bocah yang bolos sekolah."

"Kau kan juga bolos, _baka_ _._ Lagipula ini semua gara-gara _Aniki_." Conan mencibir. "Lebih baik kau urus saja papan _shogi_ mu, berikan urusan detektif ini pada—" Tiba-tiba kalimat Conan dihentikan oleh dering ponsel Shukichi. Mereka saling tatap, lalu Shukichi memasang wajah _apa-kubilang-inilah-kekuatan-cinta_. Conan membalasnya dengan tatapan _jangan-berharap-dulu-mungkin-saja-itu-penagih-utang._

Shukichi segera menyambar ponselnya, sebuah nomor asing tertera di layarnya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Moshi-moshi?_ " sapa Shukichi, lalu ia terlihat mendengarkan perkataan orang di seberang teleponnya. "Ah, iya, benar. Ya, ya. Baiklah, akan kukirim email lokasi pertemuan hari ini. Aku akan segera di sana. _Hai, douitashimashite_." _Klik_. Shukichi menoleh ke arah Conan, tersenyum lebar—dan bagi Conan itu adalah tampang yang menyebalkan.

"Bersiap-siaplah mengenalkan _Yumitan_ padakuu." Shukichi menyengir lebar.

.

.

Shukichi memilih Café Poirot sebagai tempat pertemuan dengan kliennya kali ini. Ia dan Conan pergi ke Poirot dengan berjalan kaki, melewati tumpukan salju di pinggir jalan yang menumpuk sejak semalam. Udara hari itu sedikit menusuk tulang, sanggup menyuruh mereka untuk merapatkan mantelnya. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka tiba di Poirot dan menunggu di salah satu meja sambil memesan dua kopi hangat. Seharusnya, klien mereka akan datang tidak lama lagi.

Tiba-tiba suara lonceng pintu café berbunyi sedikit keras, seseorang membuka pintu café dengan terburu-buru. Conan melirik ke arah pintu depan dan mendapati seorang remaja laki-laki yang terlihat kikuk. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, seperti mencari seseorang. Dari balik jaketnya, terlihat baju seragam salah satu SMA yang tidak jauh dari Poirot, SMA Teitan. Salah satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jaket.

" _Kocchi!_ " seru Conan sambil mengangkat tangannya ke arah pemuda kikuk itu. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh, menunjuk hidungnya. _Aku?_ pikirnya. Conan mengangguk. Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya, berjalan mendekat dengan ragu.

" _A-ano_... apakah kau Haneda-san?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, takut-takut.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia." Conan menunjuk kakaknya yang melambai pelan sambil menyengir. Sepertinya ia masih gembira dengan kemenangan taruhannya tadi. "Aku adiknya, Conan. Salam kenal." Conan mengangguk sedikit, masih memerhatikan klien kakaknya kali ini. Yang diperhatikan tampak gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

" _K-konnichiwa_. A-aku yang meneleponmu barusan." Pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit, lalu duduk setelah dipersilahkan Shukichi. "K-kau tidak bilang akan membawa adikmu, Haneda-san...," ujar pemuda itu.

"Ahahaha, _gomen na_. Tapi, ia cukup berguna untuk menganalisis kasus kok," ujar Shukichi sambil menepuk pundak Conan beberapa kali, menyengir lebar. Conan hanya bisa tersenyum miring, melirik Shukichi. _Sialan,_ makinya dalam hati.

" _A-ano_... bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau tadi aku yang menelepon kakakmu?" tanya pemuda itu, ia melihat Conan yang sedang memegang cangkir kopinya.

"Tadi telepon kalian cukup singkat, kurasa kau benar-benar ingin bertemu secepatnya. _Aniki_ juga bilang akan segera ke tempat janjian, maka dari itu kau pasti terburu-buru saat ke sini," jelas Conan. "Kau membuka pintu café dengan keras, lalu menoleh kanan-kiri—bukannya langsung mencari meja kosong. Saat itu aku tahu kau sedang mencari seseorang dan ia adalah kakakku. Sederhananya mungkin begitu."

Pemuda itu terkesima, ia menoleh ke arah Shukichi. "Adikmu benar-benar hebat, Haneda-san."

"Dia memang suka memerhatikan sekitar karena kurang kerjaan. Analisis barusan tidak ada apa-apanya, kok." Shukichi menyengir, menoleh ke arah Conan. Conan memicingkan matanya, mengirim pesan _awas-kau-tak-akan-kukenalkan-pada-cewek-itu_. Shukichi langsung gelagapan. "A-ah, baiklah. Jadi... siapa namamu dan apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ah, _sou. Ano_... nama saya Shinji... Shinji Yoshihara. Aku dengar dari semua kasus yang kalian tangani, kalian selalu berhasil menemukan pelaku yang sebenarnya, makanya aku segera menghubungi kalian," ujarnya. Mendengar pujian itu, kedua kakak-beradik itu otomatis menggaruk kepala secara bersamaan sambil menyengir. Saat mereka saling bertatapan dan menyadari melakukan hal yang sama, mereka langsung membuang muka dan mendecih bersamaan.

 _Eh, Yoshihara? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama itu,_ pikir mereka.

"Oh, jadi kau keponakan dari Takeru Yoshihara." Shukichi menukas cepat, lalu menopang dagunya. Shinji menatapnya kaget. "Aku tahu kau keponakan dari Takeru Yoshihara karena margamu sama dengannya. Itu artinya, Ayahmu adalah kakak atau adik dari Takeru Yoshihara. Benar, kan?"

Shinji terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk cepat. " _Ha-hai!_ Seperti yang Haneda-san bilang barusan, Takeru Yoshihara adalah pamanku." Tiba-tiba saja Shinji memukul meja dengan kedua tangannya. "To-tolong temukan pembunuh keluarga pamanku agar tidak ada lagi kejadian serupa. _Onegaishimasu!_ "

Conan dan Shukichi sempat terkejut karena kliennya yang sedaritadi terlihat kikuk tiba-tiba saja menggebrak dengan semangat tinggi, membuat suara berisik yang mengejutkan tamu-tamu lain. Shinji langsung meminta maaf.

"Ba-baiklah. Kami terima permintaan kasusmu, Yoshihara-san." Shukichi mengambil _notes_ dan pulpen dari saku jaketnya, menyodorkannya pada Shinji. "Tolong tulis namamu di sana. Lalu di bawahnya tolong tuliskan alamat rumah pamanmu itu."

Shinji meraih pulpen dan _notes_ itu dengan kikuk, tidak terlihat lagi bahwa ia adalah pemuda yang barusan menggebrak meja dengan keras hingga mengejutkan tamu lainnya. Shinji mulai menulis namanya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hee, jadi kau ini kidal, ya." Conan menukas sambil memerhatikan Shinji menulis. Shinji tidak mendongak, ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

" _H-hai_. Begitulah..." Shinji kembali menulis. Conan masih memerhatikannya.

 _Bahkan tulisannya lebih bagus tulisanku. Aku tidak yakin ia bersekolah di sekolah pintar itu,_ batin Conan, lalu meminum es kopinya.

"I-ini alamatnya, tidak jauh dari sini." Shinji memberikan _notes_ dan pulpennya kembali pada Shukichi. "Jadi... kapan kita bisa mulai?"

Shukichi meraih _notes_ dan pulpennya, membaca alamat yang tertulis di sana. "Oh, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, ya," ujarnya, lalu menyeringai. "Kita akan ke lokasi sekarang juga."

.

.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Inspektur Megure!" seru Shukichi riang, melambai-lambai dari ujung gang. Conan yang berada di sebelahnya hanya bisa menutup wajahnya. _M_ _impi apa aku semalam punya kakak seperti ini,_ pikirnya. Shinji yang berada di belakang Conan dan Shukichi masih terlihat kikuk dan gelisah sambil sesekali melihat jam tangannya.

"Eh, Shukichi-kun? Oh, Conan-kun!" Inspektur Megure benar-benar terkejut. "Sedang apa kalian kemari? Bukankah rumah kalian jauh dari sini?" tanya Inspektur Megure. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia baru ingat hobi kedua remaja laki-laki itu. "Jangan bilang kalian akan..."

"Ah, bahkan Inspektur sudah tahu sebelum kukatakan!" Shukichi menyengir, mengacungkan dua jarinya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita langsung masuk ke TKP, Conan!"

"Eh, _chotto matte!_ " Inspektur Megure menahan tangan Shukichi. "Ini masih jam sekolah, kan? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Kalian membolos lagi gara-gara berita di televisi itu, ya? Lagipula siapa pula bocah itu? Kau mengajak temanmu melakukan hal yang aneh lagi?" Inspektur Megure menatap mereka curiga. Shukichi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

" _I_ _ie_. Kami dititipkan oleh Ibu di rumah Yukiko _O_ _basan_ karena Ibu sedang pergi ke luar negeri, maka dari itu kami libur hari ini." Shukichi menggaruk kepalanya. "Kalau anak ini sih klienku. Dia keponakannya—"

"— _A-ano!_ Bi-bisa kita ke TKP segera, Haneda-san? Aku sudah ada janji sekitar satu jam lagi," ujar Shinji tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk jam tangannya.

Shukichi menyentuh dagunya, bergumam. "Baiklah," tukas Shukichi, lalu menarik Shinji ke depan Conan, menepuk pundaknya. "Bagaimana, Inspektur? Boleh, kan? Kami tidak akan mengacau, kok, hanya lihat-lihat. Paling hanya satu jam."

"Kalian ini selalu saja merepotkan." Inspektur Megure menghela napas panjang. "Satu jam itu kurasa terlalu lama... tapi, ya, sudahlah."

" _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ " Shukichi mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu menepuk pundak Shinji lagi. "Ayo, Conan. Bergegas. Jangan kecewakan klien spesial kita hari ini." Shukichi kembali menepuk pundak Shinji, membuat Conan melirik dan saat itu ia sadar tangan Shukichi yang menunjuk Inspektur Megure dengan ibu jarinya secara tersembunyi. _Kode._

Conan yang terlalu peka dengan kode pun menyeringai. " _Hai, haai,_ " ujarnya sambil memberi kode pada Shukichi bahwa ia menangkap kodenya dan menyuruhnya jalan duluan. Shukichi masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Shinji, meninggalkan Conan di belakangnya bersama Inspektur Megure.

"Hm? Kau tidak ikut masuk, Conan-kun?" tanya Inspektur Megure, heran.

"Ah, iya, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta bantuan Inspektur," ujar Conan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Bisakah Inspektur mencarikan data tiga generasi keluarga Yoshihara? Aku membutuhkannya untuk keperluan kasus kali ini. Sepertinya pelaku adalah orang dekat korban."

"Oh, _hontou ka?_ Baiklah, aku akan menghubungimu setelah berhasil mendapatkannya." Inspektur Megure mengangguk sekali.

Setelah berterima kasih, Conan masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Yoshihara. Saat melepaskan sepatu, ia melihat ke arah meja telepon yang terdapat koran dan vas bunga di atasnya. Ia kembali menelusuri koridor sambil menyelidik, sesekali menyapa tim forensik yang lewat. Samar-samar ia mendapati jejak kaki darah di sepanjang koridor. Di ruangan pertama sebelah kanan adalah lokasi pembunuhan kedua yang ia tebak sebagai ruang keluarga, sementara ruangan di seberangnya adalah ruang tamu—dan dalam keadaan rapi.

Ia melanjutkan penyelidikannya dan melirik ke ruangan di sebelah kanan ruang keluarga yang ia tuduh sebagai kamar suami-istri Yoshihara. Di ruangan itu terdapat dua tim forensik. Conan memerhatikan kamar itu dan mendapati adanya bekas jejak kaki darah yang mengarah ke lemari dan darah di pegangan pintu lemari. Conan beralih ke ruangan yang berada di sebelah kamar itu yang ia tebak sebagai kamar dari salah satu putri Yoshihara. Ia melihat ada raket tenis, medali, piagam, dan beberapa poster petenis terkenal, seperti Minerva Glass.

Conan kembali berjalan pelan menuju ujung koridor. Di ujung koridor terdapat dua ruangan lainnya yang saling berseberangan. Ia menengok ke sebelah kanan yang merupakan TKP pembunuhan lainnya, lalu membuka pintu ruangan di seberangnya dan mengintip ke dalam—yang ternyata kamar putri Yoshihara lainnya. Ia melihat medali yang digantungkan di dinding dan pigura foto di meja lampu yang berisikan foto sekumpulan anak perempuan berpakaian bisbol. Conan bergumam kecil, lantas kembali menutup pintu dan beranjak ke dapur.

Saat masuk ke dalam dapur, terdapat bercak darah di mana-mana. Bahkan, ada cipratan darah yang hampir menyentuh langit-langit. Conan, Shukichi, dan Shinji tercengang melihatnya. Shukichi dan Conan—yang baru saja datang dan melihat sekilas-otomatis memikirkan hal yang sama.

 _Kemungkinan senjatanya adalah senjata tajam panjang seperti katana, dan ia menebasnyadari bawah ke atas dengan cepat,_ pikir keduanya secara bersamaan.

Mereka kembali menelusuri lokasi setelah meminta izin dan berjanji pada tim forensik yang bertugas kalau mereka tidak akan mengganggu pekerjaan tim forensik. Shinji memutuskan untuk memerhatikan dari dekat pintu, sedangkan Conan dan Shukichi sudah mulai mengelilingi dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu. Di lantai di dekat kompor terdapat bekas darah menggenang dan dua penanda lokasi mayat ditemukan, tetapi anehnya terdapat dua penanda terpisah.

Secara keseluruhan, kondisi dapur ini tidak ada yang berubah, semua benda berada pada tempat aslinya karena tidak ada bekas cipratan darah yang terputus. Piring-piring di atas meja makan dengan sumpitnya, kursi yang masih menempel pada meja makan, pisau dan potongan wortel yang tergeletak di konter di samping kompor, dan panci gosong yang berada di atas kompor.

"Mereka baru akan sarapan,"gumam Conan sambil memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. "Ah, _iie_. Bahkan sarapan pun belum jadi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Nak?" tanya salah dan tim forensik yang diam-diam memerhatikan Conan.

"Piring-piring yang masih bersih, sumpit yang masih tertata rapi di atas meja makan, dan kursi yang menempel pada meja-mereka belum mulai makan." Conan menunjuk meja makan, lalu ia beralih ke konter dapur. "Selain itu, potongan wortel yang belum sempat dimasukkan ke dalam panci dan panci yang gosong berisikan kentang. Sepertinya, kompor masih dalam keadaan menyala dengan api kecil saat korban ditemukan, mengingat dapur ini masih dalam keadaan utuh."

"Ya, korban dibunuh saat sedang memasak untuk sarapan," tukas Shukichi kemudian, ia melirik ke dalam panci. "Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda pemberontakan, diduga pelaku adalah orang dekat korban. Kemungkinan besar adalah Takeru Yoshihara yang saat ini masih menghilang."

"Dari mana kau tahukorban sedang memasak sarapan, bukan makan siang?" tanya salah satu tim forensik lainnya yang sedang menganggur."Lagipula, kejadiannya hari Minggu. Bukankah sudah sewajarnya mereka makan siang bersama?"

"Korban memang tidak memasak makan siang kemarin karena kedua anaknya sedang mengikuti latihan turnamen tenis dan turnamen bisbol di sekolahnya, mengingat ada dua turnamen tenis dan bisbol dalam waktu dekat. Sementara itu, Takeru Yoshihara-san sendiri berencana menonton pacuan kuda saat siang hari," jelas Conan, masih memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. "Selain itu, berita di televisi mengatakan bahwa mayat ditemukan siang hari oleh salah satu tetangga, itu artinya perkiraan waktu pembunuhan adalah pagi hari."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kedua putri mereka akan latihan turnamen di sekolah dan Takeru Yoshihara akan menonton pacuan kuda?" Kali ini Shukichi yang bertanya. Terkadang ia heran, Conan seringkali mengetahui hal yang tidak terduga sebelumnya. Tidak jarang ia mengira adiknya itu punya bakat cenayang.

"Aku sempat melihat-lihat ruangan di rumah ini dan menemukan koran yang terlipat di bagian pacuan kuda hari Minggu di meja telepon," jelas Conan lagi. "Lalu aku juga sempat menengok ke dalam kamar kedua putri Yoshihara dan menemukan raket tenis dan foto kemenangannya di turnamen bisbol. Karena mereka mendapatkan medali dan piagam, kurasa mereka juga akan mengikuti turnamen bisbol dan tenis dalam waktu dekat."

" _Urusai, Migi!_ " bisik Shinji dengan tangan kanan di dekat telinganya, bisikan itu samar-samar terdengar oleh Conan dan Shukichi yang saat itu langsung menoleh."E-eh, maaf... tadi ada telepon dari temanku."

Shukichi tersenyum, melambaikan tangan pelan. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," ujarnya, lalu mendekat pada Conan dan membungkuk dengan posisi tangan bertumpu pada lutut. "Apa kau mendengar suara dering ponsel?"bisik Shukichi sambil berpura-pura melihat lokasi pembunuhan.

" _Iie._ " Conan menjawab singkat sambil memerhatikan lokasi lama kemudian, seseorang masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Ah, Conan-kun dan Shukichi-kun. Ternyata benar apa kata Inspektur Megure kalau ada kalian di sini," ujar Opsir Takagi sambil membawa buku kecil di tangannya.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, Opsir Takagi!" seru Conan, lalu menghampirinya. "Boleh aku bertanya siapa korban yang ditemukan di tempat ini? Dan kenapa penanda lokasi mayatnya ada dua?"

Opsir Takagi mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir sejenak. Setelah melihat Conan yang memelas, ia hanya menghela napas tidak bisa menolak permintaan bocah penasaran yang satu ini. Opsir Takagi melihat buku kecilnya dan membacanya.

" _Eto_... korban adalah Mikako Yoshihara, seorang ibu rumah tangga. Korban ditemukan oleh polisi kira-kira 20 menit setelah ada panggilan telepon darurat dari tetangga yang berada di sebelah kiri rumah ini, tepat di seberang jendela itu," jelasnya, lalu membalikkan halaman bukunya. "Penanda lokasi ini terpisah karena badan korban terbelah menjadi dua, yaitu tubuh dan kepala. Waktu kematiannya diperkirakan pukul 7 pagi. Senjata pembunuhnya belum ditemukan, tapi kurang lebih tampak seperti katana-panjang dan tajam. Namun, laporan terakhir mengatakan bahwa pelaku memakai dua jenis senjata yang berbeda."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Shukichi yang ikut menyimak.

"Di bagian leher korban memang diduga senjata sejenis katana, tetapi untuk tubuhnya yang terkoyak-koyak diduga pelaku memakai senjata tajam yang berderet," jelas Opsir Takagi. Conan dan Shukichi kembali bergumam.

"Apakah itu gergaji?" tanya Conan. Opsir Takagi menggeleng.

"Kalau dilihat dari bekas di tulang yang tersisa, lebih seperti gigi," tukas Opsir Takagi sambil membaca catatan di bukunya. "Mungkin kalian terkejut mendengarnya, tapi itulah yang baru kami dapatkan. Sejujurnya, kami belum pernah melihat ciri-ciri senjata ini di Jepang sebelumnua. Maka dari itu, kami menduga bahwa itu adalah senjata ilegal dari luar negeri." Opsir Takagi menutup buku kecilnya, lalu wajahnya berubah menyeramkan. "Tapi, ada yang aneh. Kepala korban ditemukan utuh, tetapi tubuhnya habis terkoyak-koyak dan hampir tersisa tulang-belulangnya saja."

"T-tulang?" Conan dan Shukichi langsung tercekat mendengarnya. Opsir Takagi mengangguk.

"Mungkin ini hanya analisis bodohku, tetapi kupikir pelaku membawa hewan buas yang lapar." Opsir Takagi berbisik pada Conan dan Shukichi. Mereka terhenyak. Namun, sedetik kemudian, mereka menyeringai.

 _Ini semakin menarik saja._

Mereka meminta izin pada salah satu petugas forensik untuk memperlihatkan foto korban. Petugas forensik itu pun menyanggupi dan menyodorkan beberapa foto. Conan danShukichi memerhatikan foto itu, pun dengan Shinji. Ternyata memang benar, kepala korban masih utuh dan tubuhnya nyaris tersisa tulang. Keduanya berada di tempat terpisah, sesuai dengan penanda di lokasi. Dari wajah itu, mereka mengetahui bahwa korban adalah seorang wanita berumur 40 tahun, bibinya Shinji.

Conan melirik Shinji diam-diam. Sesuai tebakannya, Shinji terlihat ketakutan. Shukichi meninggalkan Conan dan Shinji dengan foto itu, beranjak ke pintu dapur.

"Yoshihara-san, ayo kita segera ke TKP selanjutnya," panggil Shukichi, tetapi Shinji tidak mengacuhkannya."Yoshihara-san?" Kali ini Shukichi sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dan Shinji langsung mendongak, sedikit terkejut.

"Eh, _ha-hai?_ "

Shukichi memberi kode untuk segera keluar. "Cepatlah, kita akan ke TKP sekanjutnya," tukasnya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu karena bibimu sudah meninggal, tapi kita tidakpunya banyak waktu." Shukichi kembali memberi kode untuk segera. Shinji menggaruk kepala dengan tangan kanannya dan sedikit membungkuk, meminta maaf. Ia segera menngikuti Shukichi, disusul oleh Conan.

TKP selanjutnya adalah ruang keluarga, keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan TKP pertama-dengan lebih banyak darah. Di lantai terdapat tiga penanda letak mayat saat ditemukan, salah satunya berada agak jauh—tepatnya di dekat dinding dekat pajangan _katana_. Tidak lama kemudian, Opsir Takagi menyusul mereka sambil membawa buku kecilnya tadi.

" _A-ano_ , untuk lokasi ini ditemukan dua korban," jelas Opsir Takagi. "Yang pertama adalah Keiko Yoshihara, sedangkan yang kedua adalah Haru Yoshihara. Keiko Yoshihara dimutilasi di bagian leher, sama seperti ibunya. Kepalanya masih utuh, ditemukan di sana." Opsir Takagi menunjuk penanda letak mayat yang berada di dekat televisi. "Dua badan lainnya di situ dan di sana." Kali ini ia menunjuk penanda letak di dekat penanda yang pertama, masih di dekat televisi, dan penanda lainnya di dekat dinding-tepat di bawah hiasan _katana_. Badan lainnya diiketahui sebagai Haru Yoshihara. Kami masih mempertanyakan keberadaan kepala yang satu lagi. Dugaan kami, pelaku yang membawanya. Namun, kami belum tahu motif dan tujuannya."

"Sepertinya bukan untuk mencuri harta, ya," ujar Shukichi sambil sibuk memerhatikan sekitar.

Opsir Takagi mengangguk. "Benar. Tidak ada satupun benda berharga yang hilang dari rumah ini. Namun, kami mendapati beberapa baju di lemari pakaian suami-istri Yoshihara diambil secara asal," jelas Opsir Takagi. "Untuk senjata pembunuhnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Benda tajam yang panjang dan senjata tajam yang bergerigi."

Conan melirik ke arah katana yang masih tersimpan rapi di dinding. Pelaku bahkan melewatkan _katana_ itu. _Apakah ia merasa senjatanya lebih bagus?_ pikir Conan.

"Jumlah pelakunya, sepertinya lebih dari satu," tukas Shukichi tiba-tiba. "Mengingat bahwa tidak adanya tanda pemberontakan padahal kali ini korbannya dua orang."

"Oi, _Aniki_. Jangan berkesimpulan langsung seperti itu," seru Conan. Shukichi melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kalau hanya seorang, ia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan semua hal ini, terlalu sadis. Kalaupun benar hanya seorang, ia pasti bukan manusia mengingat belum ditemukannya sidik jari. Pembunuhan ini terlalu sadis untuk dilakukan satu orang, terlalu berisiko. Kalau ia dapat membunuh dua korban tanpa pemberontakan yang berarti, ia pasti memiliki komplotan," jelas Shukichi. "Masalahnya, terlalu aneh jika mereka berkomplot,tetapi tidak mencuri apapun. Apakah niatnya hanya untuk menghabisi keluarga ini?" Shukichi melirik ke arah Shinji yang menyimak kalimat Shukichi, takzim.

Conan dan Shukichi kembali meminta salah satu petugas forensik untuk memperlihatkan foto korban saat ditemukan. Kondisinya sama seperti yang dijelaskan Opsir Takagi, dan itu membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang.

"Oh ya. Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu,"ujar Opsir Takagi yang langsung merebut perhatian kedua remaja tanggung itu. "Kalian ingat kan, tadi aku bilang kalau pelaku sempat mengambil beberapa pakaian di lemari? Saat itu pula, kami menemukan baju tidur yang penuh dengan darah di tempat pakaian kotor di kamar mandi."

Conan langsung terperangah. "Baju tidur milik siapa?"

"Ukurannya besar dan motifnya biasa. Kemungkinan besar itu adalah milik Takeru Yoshihara yang saat ini masih menghilang."

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam sejak Conan dan Shukichi datang untuk menyelidiki kasus Yoshihara. Setelah mengumpulkan beberapa tambahan informasi, mereka berterima kasih dan pamit pulang dengan Inspektur Megure serta Opsir Takagi. Mereka berjalan sebentar hingga ujung gang, tiba-tiba Shinji menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat jam tangannya.

" _Ano_... aku harus segera pergi. Aku sudah janji dengan Ibuku untuk pulang cepat. _Kyou wa arigatou,_ " ujarnya lalu membungkuk kecil dengan kikuk. Ia tersenyum, menahan rambutnya yang ditiup angin dengan tangan kirinya. Shukichi menyengir, sedangkan Conan tersenyum tipis sambil mengecek dan merobek notesnya. Tiba-tiba saja kertas yang ia robek terbang tertiupangin, mengarah ke Shinji.

"Ah, kertasnya!" seru Conan. Shinji refleks menangkap kertas itu dengan tangan kanannya, lalu memberikannya pada Conan. " _Doumo._ " Conan kembali tersenyum tipis. Shinji hanya melambaikan tangannya, lalu berjalan pergi, menghilang di tikungan. Saat itu pula, ekspresi Conan dan Shukichi berubah.

"Sayang sekali hari ini kita belum menemukan petunjuk pelaku," ujar Shukichi sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

" _Zannen desu ne._ " Conan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. "Aku hanya menemukan bahwa klien kita yang satu ini berbohong mengenai identitasnya dan tangannya yang kidal."

Shukichi tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke sekolahnya?" tanya Shukichi. "SMA Teitan, kan? Sepertinya tidak jauh dari sini. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa memberitahu nama aslinya." Shukichi mulai berjalan, Conan masih diam di tempat.

" _Baka_. Tidak akan semudah itu," tukas Conan, tetapi Shukichi tidak mendengarkannya dan berjalan semakin jauh. "O-oi, _Aniki_!"Conan mengejar Shukichi yang tiba-tiba saja berlari lebih dulu. Keduanya saling kejar hingga sampai di SMA Teitan. Beruntung, saat itu sedang jam pulang sekolah.

"Ternyata benar dugaanku, ia bolos sekolah,"ujar Conan saat melihat banyak siswa berseragam sama dengan seragam yang berusaha disembunyikan Shinji di balik jaketnya-dan tentu saja itu tidak dapat mengelabui Conan dan Shukichi. "Oi, kau berniat menanyakan pada siapa, _Aniki?_ "

Shukichi menunjuk para siswa itu dengan ibu jarinya, menoleh ke Conan. "Kau tidak lihat mereka yang barusaja pulang sekolah?"

Conan mengerutkan dahinya. "Jangan bilang kau akan bertanya pada semua murid yang keluar gerbang."

"Tepat sekali."Shukichi menjetikkan jarinya, lalu berjalan menghampiri seorang siswi berambut pendek.

" _Baka_ , itu hampir mustahil," seru Conan, tetapi lagi-lagi tidak digubris oleh kakaknya. "Oi, _baka_. Peluangnya kecil sekali tahu. Hanya orang beruntung saja yang dapat menemukannya dengan segera." Conan masih mengomel dan diam di tempat, tepat saat siswi yang didekati Shukichi mengangguk pelan.

"Oi! Bocah!" seru Shukichi, Conan meliriknya."Aku sudah menemukannya!"

 _Nani? b_ atin Conan, _sweatdrop_. _Sepertinya, ia benar-benar beruntung hari ini..._

 _._

 _._

Malam harinya, pukul dua pangkat tiga. Conan dan Shukichi sedang berleha-leha sambil menonton saluran berita di televisi dan memakan keripik yang mereka belidi kombini. Saat melihat berita yang sedang dibacakan, Shukichi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa ini? Korban yang kedua?" tanya Shukichi. "Apakah ini pembunuhan berantai?"

Conan masih mendengarkan berita dengan seksama. "Sepertinya _Aniki_ benar. Ini kejahatan kelompok." Conan meraih _remote_ televisi dan membesarkan volumenya.

" _... korban kedua ditemukan di salah satu gang sepi, dan hanya terdapat satu korban tewas. Korban dikenali sebagai Nakamura Ken, mahasiswa_ Teitan Daigaku _tingkat 4. Saat ini tinggal seorang diri di salah satu apartemen di jalan Beika. Diperkirakan waktu kematian adalah pukul 6 sore. Diduga pelaku adalah orang yang sama dengan pembunuh keluarga Yoshihara._ _Saat ini pun, polisi belum dapat memastikan pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini. Takeru Yoshihara yang masih menghilang pun belum dapat ditemukan._ _I_ _mbauan untuk seluruh orang tua agar mengamankan buah hatinya saat sendirian dan saat malam hari. Sekian, terima kasih."_

Conan terdiam, lalu menyeringai. "Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana anak itu bisa mengaku sebagai Yoshihara." Conan menunjuk ke arah televisi. "Dia melihat berita di televisi, lalu mengaku-ngaku sebagai bagian dari keluarga Yoshihara. Semudah itu."

"Pantas saja ia menyelak saat aku sedang akan memperkenalkannya pada Inspektur Megure. Ia tidak ingin polisi mengetahui identitas aslinya," Shukichi menukas cepat, lalu menyeringai. "Lagipula, kita sudah selangkah lebih maju darinya. Kau sudah memintakan hal itu pada Inspektur Megure, kan?" tanya Conan, disambut anggukan Conan yang tersenyum miring.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Conan berbunyi, panggilan masuk. Ia segera mengangkatnya, berbicara sedikit, menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan, lalu tersenyum. Lantas ia berterima kasih dan menutup panggilan itu.

"Dari Opsir Takagi,"ujar Conan setelah melihat wajah penasaran Shukichi. "Katanya, di data tiga generasi keluarga Yoshihara tidak ada yang bernama Shinji Yoshihara."

Shukichi tersenyum miring. " _Yosh_. Besok kita akan ke TKP kasus Nakamura," tukasnya, lalu menyeringai. "Akan kupastikan ia ikut serta dan dan membeberkan identitas aslinya."

.

.

"Korban adalah Ken Nakamura, seorang mahasiswa _Teitan Daigaku_ tingkat 4. Menurut identitas korban, korban tinggal di Apartemen Beika. Korban dimutilasi di perut dan leher. Bagian tubuh atasnya sudah terkoyak-koyak oleh sesuatu yang tajam, sedangkan kepala dan bagian tubuh bawahnya masih terbilang utuh. Kematian diperkirakan pukul 6 sore saat korban sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Senjata pembunuhnya diduga sama seperti kasus Yoshihara. Namun, sayang sekali, kami, pihak polisi, belum dapat memastikan pelaku yang sebenarnya," jelas Opsir Takagi sambil membaca buku kecilnya. "Selain itu, dugaan tersangka awal masih jatuh kepada Takeru Yoshihara, mengingat dirinya belum juga ditemukan sejak pembunuhan yang terjadi di kediamannya."

" _Arigatou, Takagi-san,_ " ujar Shukichi, lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Opsir Takagi. Shukichi bergumam sambil mendekati Conan, berbisik. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir ini perbuatan manusia."

Conan tidak langsung menjawab, ia masih dalam pose andalannya-memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. " _Saa._ " Conan bergumam pelan. "Kalaupun ini perbuatan manusia, kita belum mengetahui motifnya. Dan yang jelas, ia pasti sudah tidak punya hati."

 _Ya, ini jelas bukan pembunuhan, tetapi pembantaian. Pembantaian berantai, dan tidak ada jaminan kau sudah berada di tempat yang aman,_ pikir Conan.

"Sepertinya penyelidikan hari ini cukup sampai di sini," ujar Shukichi sambil memberi kode pada Conan dan Shinji untuk segera keluar dari gang itu. "Lebih baik kita istirahat di cafe itu."

" _A-ano...,_ " Shinji mulai angkat bicara. "Lalu, ada apa kalian memanggilku? Ini bukan kasus keluarga pamanku, kan?"

Shukichi berhenti berjalan, membuat Shinji dan Conan yang mengikutinya juga ikut berhenti. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Yah, kurasa Takeru Yoshihara pun juga bukan kasus keluargamu." Shukichi membalikkan badannya, menatap tajam ke arah mata Shinji. "Kami tahu kalau kau berbohong soal identitasmu, _Shinji Izumi._ "

Shinji terkejut bukan main, ia semakin gelagapan. " _D-do iu imi desuka?_ " tanyany sambil mundur perlahan. Namun, Conan menahannya dari belakang.

"Berpura-pura sebagai keponakan Takeru Yoshiharadan berpura-pura kidal."Conan menatapnya tajam, mengintimidasi. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?"

Shinji membalikkan badannya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."A-aku tidak mengerti..."

Conan masih menatapkan tajam. "Kemarin kau refleks menggunakan tangan kananmu saat menangkap kertas yang sengaja kuterbangkan oleh angin," jelasnya, dan itu langsung membuat Shinji tercekat. "Kau juga mengaku sebagai keluarga Yoshihara agar dapat mengetahui pembunuh dari kasus ini. Maka dari itu, kau menghubungi kami, detektif swasta, agar dapat mengaku sebagai salah satu keluarga Yoshihara. Semua itu kau lakukan karena kau tidak mau mengambil risiko dicurigai jika harus meminta tolong pada polisi," jelas Conan lagi, semakin membuat Shinji terdesak.

"Tapi, kami belum tahu apa tujuanmu melakukan ini, Shinji," ujar Shukichi dengan wajah serius yang jarang ditampakkannya. "Kami mengetahui nama aslimu dari salah satu siswi di sekolahmu, yaitu Murano. Ia juga menceritakan tentang dirimu yang saat ini sedang sendirian di rumah sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Ayahmu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena suatu kecelakaan yang aneh, sedangkan ibumu baru saja dikabarkan meninggal tiga hari yang lalu, tetapi jasadnya hilang dan belum ditemukan sampai sekarang."

"Maka dari itu, kami menyimpulkan bahwa inilah alasan mengapa kau berbohong dengan mengaku sebagai keluarga Yoshihara agar dapat mengetahui pelaku yang kemungkinan besar juga merenggut nyawa Ibumu." Conan mengakhiri penjelasan mereka kali ini. Sementara itu, Shinji hanya diam dan menunduk. Ada keheningan panjang sebelum Shinji bersuara.

"Benar...," ujarnya pelan. "Semua itu benar. Aku memang berbohong karena ingin mengetahui pembunuh Ibu. Ayah menelepon saat mereka sedang berlibur dan Ayah bilang Ibu dibunuh oleh monster yang mengerikan, monster yang menebas kepala Ibuku." Suara Shinji mulai bergetar. Conan dan Shukichi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Dibunuh oleh monster?_

"Lalu, kenapa kau berbohong tentang kidal itu?" tanya Shukichi. Shinji diam saja sambil memerhatikan tangan kanannya yang tersembunyi di dalam kantong jaket.

"A-ada yang ingin kuceritakan pada kalian," ujar Shinji, ia menunjuk ke cafe yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Shukichi dengan tangan kirinya. "Di sana. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya."

.

.

Shinji tengah menelepon seseorang di ponselnya, menyuruh orang itu untuk segera kemari. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mengakhiri teleponnya dan kembali duduk di hadapan Conan dan Shukichi. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Pertama, aku minta maaf karena telah membohongi kalian—itai!" seru Shinji saat sedang berpose 'membungkuk' di meja dan membuat kepalanya membentur meja. Conan dan Shukichi meringis kecil.

" _E_ _t_ _o... daijoubu_?" tanya Conan. Shinji mendongak, memegangi keningnya. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil meringis kecil. _Aku baik-baik saja,_ katanya.

"Kurasa kalian menyadari bahwa kasus ini memang benar-benar janggal jika dilihat dari segi apapun. Ya, kan?" tanya Shinji sambil bersandar ke punggung kursi. "Sebenarnya, ada parasit aneh yang sedang menyerang bumi."

Conan dan Shukichi diam, _sweatdrop_. _Anak ini kebanyakan main game, ya?_

" _A-ano_... Mungkin kalian menganggapku aneh dan sedang membual, _demo hontou da_." Shinji memberi ekspresi serius kepada Conan dan Shuukichi—dan terbukti dari tatapan serius dari matanya. Demi melihat mata itu, Conan dan Shukichi memilih untuk mendengarkannya terlebih dahulu.

Shinji menunduk, ia terlihat gelisah. "Saat ini, bumi sedang diinvansi oleh parasit aneh. Belum lama ini aku mencari tahu tentang parasit itu, katanya ia turun dari langit di suatu malam, tepat sehari sebelum kasus Yoshihara itu terjadi," ujar Shinji, ia mulai melihat ke kanan dan kiri—waspada. Ia kembali menatap wajah Conan dan Shukichi. "Wujud mereka seperti ular. Mereka masuk ke dalam tubuh manusia melalui hidung dan telinga, lalu mengambil alih pikiran manusia yang mereka masuki. Namun, dalam beberapa kasus, mereka juga bisa masuk melalui bagian tubuh lainnya seperti tangan dan kaki. Setelah itu, manusia itu akan menjadi monster aneh yang berbahaya dalam sekejap."

"Manusia yang otaknya dikendalikan oleh parasit ini kehilangan kendali atas pikirannya sendiri. Otaknya sepenuhnya dikendalikan oleh parasit itu untuk mengendalikan bagian tubuh lainnya. Ia bisa berubah wujud menjadi apapun. Mengubah tangannya menjadi pisau, atau bahkan senjata tajam yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan sebelumnya." Shinji menelan ludahnya gugup, lalu kembali berbicara. "Sekali saja mereka berubah, maka manusia biasa tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Mereka benar-benar kuat. Kecepatannya di atas rata-rata, tidak terbaca oleh manusia. Hanya sesama parasitlah yang bisa mengalahkannya."

"Namun, tidak semua dari mereka adalah berbahaya. Ada yang pintar dan baik, tapi sangat sedikit jumlahnya. Beruntungnya, aku menemukan satu dari jumlah yang sedikit itu," ujar Shinji. Tiba-tiba suara bel pintu cafe berbunyi, memutuskan cerita yang membuat Conan dan Shukichi penasaran.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam café. Conan dan Shukichi meliriknya. Seorang wanita muda dengan kisaran usia 25 tahun. Cantik. Ia memakai _blazer_ , sepertinya ia guru yang mengajar di dekat sini. Conan kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada Shinji, sedangkan Shuukichi masih memerhatikan wanita itu. Dari wajahnya pun dapat ditebak kalau ia terpesona.

Wanita itu berjalan ke arah meja mereka, lalu berhenti. "Shinji-san?"

Shinji menoleh, sedikit terkejut. "Ah, kau sudah datang. Duduklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Shinji menggeser duduknya, mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Temanmu?" tanya Shuukichi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Perkenalkan, dia Tamiya Kazuko," ujar Shinji. "Guruku di sekolah."

"Salam kenal," tukas Tamiya dengan nada yang tidak begitu bersahabat, pun dengan wajah cantiknya.

" _K_ _onbanwa, sensei!_ " seru Shukichi, membungkuk sedikit.

"Omong-omong, dia adalah salah satu parasit yang barusan kuceritakan," ujar Shinji sambil menunjuk gurunya. Demi mendengar itu, Conan dan Shukichi terkejut bukan main. Kaki salah seorang dari mereka membentur meja hingga membuat sedikit kegaduhan.

 _Nani_?! Bulu kuduk Conan langsung berdiri, sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tamiya yang Shinji sebut parasit itu tidak terlihat seperti monster aneh, ia terlihat seperti manusia biasa yang normal.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak seberbahaya yang lain karena ia salah satu yang baik," jelas Shinji. Namun, itu tetap tidak membuat Conan dan Shukichi bernapas dengan tenang. Aura Tamiya memang sedikit berbeda.

Tamiya menoleh pada Shinji, menunjuk Conan dan Shukichi."Kau mengenalkanku pada manusia? Apa maksudmu?" Tamiya memandang Shinji dengan tatapan dingin. "Kau membuat nyawa mereka terancam, Shinji."

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak bermaksud buruk padamu. Kumohon, jangan bunuh mereka." pinta Shinji pada Tamiya sambil berbisik. Shinji lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shuukichi dan Conan yang masih memandang mereka berdua dengan penasaran sekaligus waspada. "Ada yang ingin kutunjukan pada kalian. Alasan mengapa aku berpura-pura kidal."

Shinji menunjukkan tangan kanannya. Conan dan Shukichi melihat tangannya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, sedetik kemudian jari-jari Shinji seperti benda lunak yang mencair dan berubah bentuk menjadi makhluk seonggok daging tak bertulang yang terlihat menggelikan. Ditambah lagi, makhluk itu memiliki dua buah mata dan sebuah mulut yang kecil. Namun, bentuknya tidak begitu mencolok sehingga pelanggan cafe yang lain pun tidak menyadarinya.

" _Konbanwa, Conan-kun, Shu_ _u_ _kichi-kun_. _Namaku Migi_." Makhluk itu bersuara.

 _Ta-ta-tangannya!_ Conan dan Shuukichi langsung terperanjat, benar-benar terkejut. "Di-di-dia berbicara—"

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak berbahaya, kok. Aku sudah ditolongnya berulang kali saat ada parasit lain yang menyerangku." Shinji berusaha menenangkan Conan dan Shuukichi yang terlihat sangat terkejut dan memandang Shinji dengan aneh—tepatnya tangan Shinji yang aneh. "Ia tidak membahayakan siapapun, salah satu parasit baik yang tadi kuceritakan. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku sudah mati diserang oleh parasit lain."

Shukichi mulai mengatur keterkejutannya, bertanya pada Shinji. "A-apa kau… sudah dikendalikan olehnya?"

"Tidak." Makhluk aneh yang mengaku bernama Migi itu menggeleng. "Aku gagal masuk ke dalam otaknya lewat telinga dan hidungnya. Saat aku memaksa masuk melalui tangannya, ia menghalangiku di lengannya. Makanya, sekarang aku hanya bisa mengendalikan tangan kanannya saja," jelas Migi dengan nada sebal dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ya, begitulah," ujar Shinji. "Jadi, kalian sudah mengerti kan?"

Conan dan Shuukichi diam saja, tetapi mereka masih memasang wajah curiga.

Tiba-tiba Tamiya menghela napas pendek dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau pulang."

Shinji langsung menoleh. "Eh, tapi ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur urusan manusia yang ingin memusnahkan kami," tukas Tamiya dengan nada dingin. Ia pun menoleh pada Migi. "Sebaiknya kau juga berhati-hati, Migi."

Sebelum Migi menjawab, Tamiya sudah berjalan menuju pintu keluar cafe dengan gaya berjalan yang terkesan angkuh. Shinji tidak dapat menghentikannya, apalagi Conan dan Shukichi yang sedaritadi memerhatikannya dengan curiga.

Shinji menghela napas panjang. "Semoga saja ia dapat merahasiakan hal ini."

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Migi, menyita perhatian ketiganya dalam sekejap. "Apakah pembunuhan sebegitu buruknya bagi manusia? Selama ini Shinji selalu berbicara tentang itu padaku, tetapi aku merasa itu bukan hal yang perlu dipermasalahkan," lanjutnya dengan nada terkesan tidak terlalu peduli.

"Tentu saja, membunuh sesama manusia itu suatu kejahatan. Ia tidak punya hati." jawab Shukichi, skeptis. "Migi-san sendiri, apakah kau mengetahui tentang temanmu yang membunuh manusia?"

Migi bergumam pelan. "Yang kutahu, mereka yang mengendalikan manusia akan memakan manusia, sedangkan yang mengendalikan binatang akan memakan binatang."

"Me-memakan?" tanya Conan dan Shuukichi secara bersamaan. Tidak menyangka.

"Ya," jawab Migi malas sambil memutar matanya. "Kalian kira kami tidak butuh makan? Kami juga butuh makan, yaitu darah manusia atau hewan. Tapi aku berbeda, aku tidak membutuhkan banyak darah karena aku hanya mengendalikan tangan Shinji—bukan otaknya. Aku juga masih bisa menolerir makanan manusia." Migi melirik burger yang dipesan Shukichi. "Apa itu? Sepertinya lezat. Aku baru bangun, jadi lapar."

" _Baka_." umpat Shinji, memukul makhluk aneh itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Omong-omong, dia ini telah menyelamatkanku berulang kali. Tanganku memang dikendalikan olehnya, tetapi bisa kembali kukendalikan saat ia tidur. Namun ia bisa bangun kapan saja, bahkan saat aku sedang terdesak. Maka dari itu, aku berpura-pura kidal saat bertemu dengan kalian."

"Awalnya aku merasa hanya aku saja yang mengetahui hal ini. Makanya aku menghubungi kalian, dan berakhir memberitahukan semuanya pada kalian." ucap Shinji ragu. "Aku memberitahu ini pada kalian karena aku yakin kalian dapat menghentikan pembunuhan sadis itu."

Conan dan Shukichi tidak langsung menjawab. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Kami... kami tidak tahu. Kami tidak yakin," ucap Shuukichi, lemah.

"Eh?" Shinji terkejut. "Apa maksud kalian?"

"Kau tahu kan, pembunuhan sadis itu dilakukan oleh makhluk aneh yang sangat kuat? Bahkan kau sendiri bilang tidak ada manusia yang dapat mengalahkannya," tukas Conan pelan, ia masih memasang tatapan waspada. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin dengan ini."

Keempatnya kembali diselimuti keheningan yang janggal. Migi juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya diam dan melihat ketiga manusia itu. Dalam keheningan itu, Migi memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian, ia memecahkan keheningan.

"Mungkin sebelumnya aku belum mengatakan ini, Shinji," ujar Migi, ia kembali menarik perhatian ketiga manusia itu dalam sekejap. "Sebenarnya, belum lama ini aku mengetahui maksud kedatangan kami ke bumi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lengkapnya, tapi kami diperintahkan untuk mengurangi populasi manusia di bumi ini."

"Apa maksudmu, Migi?" tanya Shinji, sedikit terperanjat.

"Hei, kurasa kalian sudah tahu tentang kerusakan yang terjadi di bumi, dan semuanya adalah perbuatan manusia," jelas Migi. "Jika tetap dibiarkan, hutan-hutan akan musnah dari bumi, bumi akan hancur oleh manusia. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa secara otomatis kami masuk ke dalam manusia untuk mengendalikannya, lalu kami juga hanya bisa memakan darah sesama manusia. Semua itu adalah untuk mengurangi populasi manusia di bumi ini."

" _Hidoi!_ " seru Shinji, kesal. "Siapa yang menyuruh kalian seperti itu? Alien? Siapa?"

"Hei, kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Dengan ini, tidak akan ada lagi manusia perusak di bumi ini. Bumi akan tetap ada dan lestari. Benar, kan?" ujar Migi, sedikit tersinggung.

"Tidak, membunuh itu bukan ide yang bagus sama sekali, Migi," tukas Conan. "Bukankah lebih baik mengingatkan dengan cara baik-baik? Setidaknya, dengan tegas. Membunuh mungkin akan langsung melenyapkan orang jahat, tapi itu bukan cara yang tepat."

Migi mengedikkan pundak kecilnya. "Yah, aku hanya memberitahu. Terserah kalian," ujar Migi. "Hei, Shinji. Aku sudah mengantuk. Aku tidur dulu."

Migi mulai berubah bentuk, kembali seperti tangan kanan biasa yang tidak memiliki tangan dan mulut. Bahkan Shinji belum berkata apapun. Ketiganya kembali diselimuti oleh keheningan yang cukup panjang hingga akhirnya Shinji angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa," ujar Shinji dengan nada memelas. "Aku benar-benar mengharapkan bantuan dari kalian. Apapun itu. _Onegai_."

Conan dan Shukichi hanya bertatapan. Shukichi mengedikkan pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu kalian hari ini. Maaf kalau aku merepotkan. _Mata ne_ ," ucap Shinji pasrah. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, pulang lebih dulu. Tidak lama kemudian diikuti oleh Conan dan Shuukichi yang akhirnya pergi dari cafe lima menit setelah Shinji pergi dan membayar pesanannya.

Hari sudah gelap, mereka berjalan dalam keheningan malam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka. Sesekali terdengar suara jangkrik dan deruman mobil di jalan raya terdekat. Conan dan Shukichi berjalan pelan, berpikir dalam diam.

" _Ne,_ setelah mendengar hal tadi, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Conan pada Shuukichi.

Shukichi bergumam pelan sambil memandang langit. "Analisisku yang kurasa mustahil itu benar adanya," jawabnya pelan. "Monster berwujud manusia. Pelakunya pasti dia, Takeru Yoshihara."

Conan mengangguk pelan, ia menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Sepertinya masuk akal. Shinji juga diserang parasit itu di malam sebelum pembunuhan Yoshihara terjadi. Pasti malamnya Takeru Yoshihsra sudah dikendalikan oleh parasit, lantas membunuh keluarganya saat bangun tidur karena parasit itu tidak tahu apapun kecuali keinginan untuk makan," timpal Conan dengan sedikit anggukan. "Ditambah lagi, keberadaan senjata yang tidak biasa. Pasti itu milik parasit aneh itu."

Conan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, merogohnya—mencari sesuatu. Namun dia menyadari ada yang hilang. "Ah, ponselku ketinggalan!" seru Conan tiba-tiba.

" _Baka_. Cepat sana ambil, kutunggu di sini," gerutu Shuukichi sambil mengomel tidak jelas.

" _Aniki_ duluan saja!" teriak Conan sambil berbalik dan berlari kembali ke cafe tadi.

"Oi, bocah!"

Conan berbalik dan menatap Shuukichi malas. "Apa lagi?!"

Shukichi diam sejenak, lalu berbalik badan. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Berhati-hatilah."

Conan menggumam pelan. " _Baka_. Jangan khawatirkan aku!" tukas Conan, menyeringai. Ia kembali berbalik dan berlari ke cafe. Beruntungnya, cafe masih dibuka dan pemiliknya sudah akan menutup cafe. Conan memohon pada pemilik cafe untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal, pemiliknya langsung mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Conan untuk segera mencari barangnya.

Conan langsung berjalan menuju ke meja yang tadi ia duduki dengan Shuukichi, Shinji dan Tamiya. Namun setelah mencari, ia tidak menemukan ponselnya. Bahkan pegawai kafe itu berkata bahwa mereka tak menemukan ponsel atau apapun itu saat mereka membersihkan meja. Conan pun meminta maaf, berterima kasih, lalu keluar dengan perasaan heran. _Ke mana perginya ponsel itu?_

Saat sedang bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara di dekat pintu cafe mengejutkan Conan.

"Conan-kun... _desu yo ne?_ " panggil seseorang di dekat pintu café. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup bayangan. Conan refleks menoleh, waspada. Ia menilik orang itu, lalu tersadar.

"Tamiya-san? Bukannya Anda sudah pulang sejak tadi?" tanya Conan dengan nada bersahabat yang pura-pura. Ia masih waspada dan curiga.

Tamiya melangkah dari balik bayangan itu, ia menyodorkan sesuatu di tangannya. "Apakah benda ini yang kau cari?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah ponsel. Dan di ponsel itu tergantung sebuah _phonestrap_ bola sepak.

 _Ah, ponselku!_

"Kau menemukannya? _Arigatou_." Conan hendak meraih ponselnya, tetapi Tamiya malah menaikkan tangannya keatas, membuat Conan gagal mengambil ponselnya.

Tamiya memberi kode tangan, menyuruh Conan untuk mengikutinya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

.

.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak Shukichi sampai di rumah bibinya, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Conan akan segera kembali. Ia belum juga melihat batang hidung Conan sejak tadi. Ditambah lagi setelah pertemuan mereka dengan Tamiya, parasit itu, Shukichi semakin khawatir dengan adiknya itu. Namun, tidak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang membuka pintu depan, Shukichi langsung beranjak. Ia langsung menuju pintu depan, melihat siapa yang datang.

" _Tadaima,_ " ujar Conan. Tiba-tiba Shukichi muncul dari balik tembok.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa mengambil ponsel saja lama sekali?" tanya Shukichi.

"Dari cafe, mengambil ponsel, kan?" Conan balik bertanya. "Tadi aku bertemu Tamiya-san. Jadinya agak lama."

Shukichi membelalakkan matanya. "Perempuan itu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Ia tidak melakukan apapun, kan?"

"Dia tidak berbahaya kok, seperti kata Shinji," tukas Conan cepat. "Aku lelah, aku mau tidur." Conan berjalan melewati Shukichi sambil menguap keras. Ia tidak mengacuhkan ajakan Shukichi untuk bermain bisbol esok pagi.

.

.

Esok paginya, Shukichi benar-benar harus membangunkan Conan untuk bermain bisbol di halaman samping rumah bibinya. Shukichi benar-benar bersemangat untuk ini karena ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menyalurkan rasa frustasinya saat berlatih shogi dan memikirkan strategi untuk turnamen shogi di minggu mendatang. Namun, hari itu benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oi, Conan!" teriak Shuukichi dari kejauhan. Conan tidak segera merespon, ia terlihat sedang melamun, bahkan hampir di sepanjang permainan. "CONAN!" teriak Shuukichi sekali lagi. Kali ini, Conan langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh kearah Shukichi. Shuukichi pun berlari kearah Conan dan berdiri berkacak pinggang di hadapannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau lebih sering diam dan melamun akhir-akhir ini."

Conan mengangguk cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa, _A_ _niki_."

Shukichi mengedikkan pundaknya, lalu menyambar sebuah botol minuman isotonik yang ada di atas tanah. Setelah meminumnya sampai setengah, dia menoleh kepada Conan. "Kita selesaikan saja permainan hari ini," ujar Shukichi. Conan mengangguk pelan.

Sebelum ini, Shinji Izumi adalah satu-satunya manusia yang selamat dan mengetahui kebenaran dari "pembantaian" parasit itu. Namun, saat ini ia bukan lagi satu-satunya yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Ia berpikir adalah hal yang tepat untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada dua detektif jenius seperti Conan dan Shukichi. Ia yakin mereka berdua dapat menghentikan pembantaian ini.

Namun, Shinji tidak sadar bahwa ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar. Mengenalkan Conan dan Shukichi pada Tamiya Kazuko, parasit paling pintar.

.

.

Sejak pembunuhan Ken Nakamura dua hari yang lalu, berita pembunuhan sadis itu sudah mulai berkurang. Namun, orang hilang semakin banyak. Sepertinya para parasit itu sudah semakin pintar dan tahu bahwa korban lebih baik disembunyikan. Berita di televisi pun tidak lagi memberikan informasi pembunuhan, tetapi lebih banyak menampilkan berita pencarian orang hilang beserta foto-foto mereka

Hari itu sudah malam, Shukichi memasuki rumah setelah ia keluar untuk mengambil surat di kotak pos. Ia menuju ke ruang keluarga, ada Conan yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi. Ia melirik Shukichi yang sedang melihat-lihat surat.

"Dari mana?" tanya Conan.

"Ambil surat," jawab Shuukichi sambil melihat-lihat surat yang berada di tangannya. "Fusae Edogawa. Untuk Ibu. Kenapa dikirim ke sini, ya?"

Sebelum sempat dijawab, telepon rumah berdering keras. Shuukichi segera mengangkatnya. " _Moshi-moshi_? Oh, _obasan_! Ya, aku dan Conan baik-baik saja. Rumah aman terkendali," ujar Shukichi dengan riang. "Oh, nanti malam pulang? Baiklah. _Hai, hai._ " _Klik_.

" _Dare?_ " tanya Conan lagi.

"Yukiko _obasan_ pulang malam ini, tapi mungkin agak malam." Shukichi menaruh surat-suratnya di meja, diam-diam ia melirik Conan yang terlihat tidak bersemangat. "Oi, _daijoubu?_ "

Conan yang tampak diam. "Oi, daijoubu?" tanyanya pada Conan. Conan tidak langsung merespon, ia baru menjawab beberapa detik kemudian.

" _Hai_ _, daijoubu._ " Conan menjawab sekenanya, kembali menonton televisi sambil melamun.

Shukichi masih melirik Conan, heran. _Kelakuan_ _nya_ _semakin aneh saja_ , pikir Shuukichi.

Jawaban dari Conan yang barusan ternyata belum membuat Shukichi puas. "Kau benar-benar baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Shuukichi lagi, memastikan.

" _Hai,_ " jawab Conan tanpa menoleh. Tatapan matanya kosong.

"Oi," panggil Shukichi. "Oi, lihatlah kemari."

" _Nani?_ " tanya Conan, sedikit kesal. Shukichi menatap matanya dalam-dalam, tetapi tatapan mata itu tetap kosong. Conan seperti melihat ke belakang Shukichi, tidak fokus.

"Kau benar-benar... Conan, kan?"

Conan mengerutkan keningnya, kembali menonton televisi. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Shukichi terdiam sebentar, lalu menggumam pelan. " _B_ _etsuni._ " Shuukichi beranjak ke dapur, membuat kopi untuk mereka berdua. Setelah kopi itu jadi, ia kembali ke ruang keluarga dan meletakkan kedua kopi itu di meja di hadapan Conan. Shukichi kembali melirik Conan dan lagi-lagi menangkap tatapan kosong dari mata bocah itu.

"Oi, kau benar-benar aneh dua hari ini. Apa benar kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Shukichi. "Apakah perasaanmu berbeda saat bertemu Tamiya-san?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baik-baik saja," elak Conan dengan nada datar, matanya masih terfokus pada televisi—dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shuukichi ragu. "Karena aku tidak merasa begitu. Aku merasa kau... kau agak berbeda."

"Memangnya kenapa?" sergah Conan. "Aku harus bagaimana agar kau berhenti bertanya sepanjang waktu?"

"Tidak... bukan itu maksudku..." Shuukichi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau... tidak seperti Conan yang kukenal."

Conan mendecih. "Ah, sudahlah. Memangnya Conan yang kau kenal itu seperti apa?" Conan dengan suara yang berbeda. Nada suaranya berubah menjadi dingin. Sekejap membuat Shukichi terperanjat dan mundur beberapa langkah.

 _Dia berubah._

"Kau… kau pasti bukan Conan," ujar Shuukichi dengan suara sedikit bergetar, ia mulai memikirkan hal yang aneh. "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di mana Conan?"

"Cih, kau cerewet sekali." Conan membuang ludah. Ia benar-benar sudah berubah seratus persen, menjadi orang yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya berubah menjadi dua buah pisau panjang dengan deretan gerigi yang panjang disisi-sisinya. "Aku sudah mengambil alih tubuh bocah itu, dan kurasa kau sudah benar-benar tidak sabar dengan giliranmu."

Shukichi terperanjat. "Kau! Kau parasit itu?!"

"Berisik, manusia bodoh. Akan kubunuh kau."

Shukichi langsung berlari lebih dulu ke koridor. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuhku dengan mudah!" seru Shuukichi. Ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga dan secepat mungkin di koridor untuk menghindari gerakan parasit itu—yang benar-benar cepat. Shukichi berusaha keluar lewat jendela kamarnya. Telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki cepat menuju ke arahnya, ia tahu itu adalah suara langkah milik monster itu. Shukichi-buru-buru membuka jendelanya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja sebilah pisau aneh mengarah padanya dan menggores lengannya. Shukichi terkejut. Ia sudah tersusul.

 _A_ _ku tidak boleh mati oleh keparat ini! Yukiko obasan dalam bahaya!_ batin Shukichi. _Aku harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Shinji dan polisi!_ _Tapi, bagaimana cara aku mengalahkannya?_

Shukichi benar-benar berpikir keras. Kali ini, Conan benar-benar berubah seperti monster yang aneh. Kedua tangannya berubah menjadi dua bilah pedang bergerigi, sedangnya kepalanya berubah menjadi bentuk aneh seperti kuncup bunga dengan gigi panjang yang berderet di sisinya. Air liur makhluk itu menetes di lantai.

Tiba-tiba saja Shukichi teringat dengan perkataan Shinji. Parasit itu menguasai otaknya untuk mengendalikan tubuh manusia. Shukichi langsung berpikir cepat.

 _Aku h_ _a_ _rus menusuk jantungnya. Tubuhnya pasti hanya manusia!_

"Ku-kurasa… kurasa ini bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik," ujar Shukichi gelagapan sambil meraih laci meja yang terletak tidak jauh darinya, membuka laci dengan perlahan. _Pisauku, di mana dia?_ "Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik, bukan? Apa yang kau inginkan, bung?"

Shuukichi merogoh lacinya, ia menemukan pisau kecil yang ia simpan di dalam laci itu.

"Hei, aku tahu maksudmu datang ke bumi. Kita bisa bicarakan ini terlebih dahulu, bukan?" tanya Shukichi, mengalihkan perhatian monster itu. Sambil mengalihkan perhatian monster itu dengan terus mengajaknya berbicara, Shukichi menyiapkan pisaunya. Ia mengincar jantung monster itu. _Tubuhnya memang Conan, tapi ia sudah berubah menjadi monster_. Ia menelan ludahnya. _Maafkan aku, Conan. Tolong jangan berpikiran buruk padaku..._

Shuukichi segera berlari ke arah monster itu, ia melayangkan pisau itu ke arah jantungnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kepala monster itu berubah menjadi kepala Conan. Wajahnya memelas.

" _Aniki_ , tolong aku..."

 _Conan!_ seru Shukichi dalam hati, gerakannya terhenti untuk sesaat. Perasaan tidak teganya muncul. Ia tidak mungkin membunuh adiknya sendiri.

Namun, dalam sesaat itu pula, Conan kembali berubah menjadi monster dan bergerak lebih dulu sebelum Shukichi menusukkan pisau itu ke jantungnya. Shukichi lengah. Ia terkecoh dengan permainan monster itu. Kedua pisau panjang milik monster itu menebas Shukichi dengan mudahnya, membelah tubuh pemuda itu menjadi tiga dan terjatuh ke lantai. Tebasan cepat itu membuat banyak cipratan darah di dinding kamar Shukichi. Selain itu, darah merah segar mengalir hingga menyentuh kaki monster itu. Darahnya menggenang dan menciprat ke wajah Conan yang sudah menjelma menjadi monster.

" _Zannen desu ne_ _,_ " ujarnya sambil menatap mayat Shukichi. "Seharusnya kau kulenyapkan sejak dua hari yang lalu."

.

.

Hari beranjak malam, seseorang membuka pintu depan.

" _Tadaima,_ " seru Yukiko. Ia melepaskan mantelnya, menjatuhkan salju yang terdapat di mantelnya ke lantai. "Conan? Shu? Kalian di mana?"

Yukiko pun beranjak ke ruang keluarga dan mendapati Conan sedang menonton televisi sendirian. "Conan? Di mana Shu?"

Conan menoleh ke arah Yukiko sebentar, lalu kembali menonton. "Tidur," jawabnya pendek.

Yukiko berjalan meninggalkan Conan, tetapi ia kembali melihat Conan. Kali ini lebih lam. "Conan?"

" _Hai?_ "

Yukiko menggumam pelan. "Sepertinya kau agak berubah, ya," tukasnya dengan nada bercanda dan sebuah senyum tipis. "Kau sudah seperti orang lain saja."

"Bibi bicara apa?" Conan mendengus pelan. "Mungkin bibi mengantuk."

" _A_ _h_ _,_ _sou..._ " Yukiko mengangguk pelan, lalu pergi ke kamar Shu, berniat menyapa keponakannya yang lain. Namun, di depan pintu kamar Shukichi, ia melihat bercak berwarna merah. Yukiko pun penasaran sekaligus waspada, ia lalu membuka pintu kamar Shukichi perlahan. Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, tetapi Yukiko tidak dapat melihat jelas karena lampu dimatikan. Ia pun menghidupkan lampu kamar Shukichi, dan terperanjat dengan apa yang ia lihat. "KYAAA!"

Tubuh Yukiko bergetar kencang. Ia tidak sanggup melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya—tubuh seseorang yang termutilasi menjadi tiga dan kamar dengan darah di mana-mana. _Na-nani sore...?!_ Yukiko pun memberanikan diri menatap wajah mayat itu. Wajah Yukiko berubah pucat pasi ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah mayat Shuukichi.

"Shu-Shuukichi-kun? _Naze?_ " tanya Yukiko, suaranya mulai menghilang.

"Ah, kau melihatnya?" tanya Conan yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Yukiko langsung berbalik, ia melihat Conan yang tersenyum sinis. Yukiko bergidik ngeri, ia menyadari bahwa Conan yang ia lihat bukan Conan yang biasanya. Yukiko berusaha kabur ke pintu depan, tetapi tiba-tiba saja punggungnya dihantam oleh sesuatu yang sangat keras hingga membuatnya jatuh berdebum, kepalanya membentur pintu degan keras. " _D-dare?_ " teriaknya lemah.

" _Saa?_ " Conan hanya menyeringai. Dalam sekejap berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan.

.

.

Pagi itu cerah, padahal semalam turun salju dengan lebatnya. Tokyo masih dipenuhi oleh salju. Beberapa anak tetangga Kudo sedang asyik bermain tangkap bola. Namun, bola mereka terlepas dan menggelinding masuk ke dalam rumah Kudo yang pagarnya terbuka. Salah satu dari mereka pun masuk dengan takut-takut untuk mengambil bolanya yang menggelinding sampai pintu depan rumah Kudo. Ia jelas takut dimarahi.

Tiba-tiba saja bocah itu mendengar suara telepon rumah Kudo yang berdering keras. Anak itu melihat pintu yang ternyata juga tidak tertutup. Ia juga melihat ada salju bekas semalam yang terhembus ke dalam dan menutupi separuh ambang pintu. Samar-samar terlihat noda merah di balik pintu itu. Ia penasaran.

" _Osoi yo!_ " teriak teman-temannya yang menunggu di luar pagar rumah Kudo. " _Hayaku!_ "

" _Chotto matte!_ " seru anak itu, masih penasaran. Suara telepon masih terdengar, tidak ada yang segera mengangkatnya. Anak itu pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke dalam. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam. " _Ano… Kudo-san?_ " panggilnya pelan.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kedua mata anak itu menangkap bayangan orang yang terbaring di belakang pintu. Mayat seorang perempuan yang berlumuran darah.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
